At The End Of The Road
by JuliDG
Summary: Brittana one shot. Este fic es Brittana y cuenta la historia de los problemas maritales de la pareja y de las cosas que no hicieron para salvarlo. Es un poco angsty. Advertencia: Incluye posible muerte de un personaje.


Como se los prometí les dejo esta nueva historia.

Es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot. Espero haberlo hecho bien y que les guste. Cabe la posibilidad si es que les gusta la historia que puedo hacer una segunda parte o un fic más largo basados en este one-shot. Eso depende de sus reviews.

Bueno, espero que les guste y sin más los dejo para que lo lean.

* * *

"_Quinn"_ dices tratando de detener lo que está pasando pero no encontrando las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

La otra persona, encuentra excitante el hecho de que trates de luchar en contra de esto y sin embargo no encuentres la manera de detenerlo.

Ella explora tu cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez. Como aquella primera noche que dejo sus huellas en tu cuerpo.

La lucha por la que pasas mientras la besas es como combustible para la otra persona, ella sabe que tu le perteneces a alguien más, pero saber que mientras profesas un amor incondicional por cierta rubia, estás aquí con ella.

Esto la hace sentirse en control.

'_El amor no existe'_ repite en su cabeza la rubia de ojos verdes. _'Si Santana es capaz de hacer esto conmigo y aún así profesar amor por cierta rubia de ojos azules, el amor en realidad no existe...'_

"_Quinn" _repites. Pero la rubia de ojos verdes no piensa detenerse. Así que todo continua.

En pocos segundos la ropa de ambas están en el suelo. Sus besos no son tiernos, ni con amor. La lujuria se apodera de ambas hasta que escuchas la voz de Quinn gritando tu nombre, a los pocos segundos tu haces lo mismo.

Gritas el nombre de la rubia equivocada.

* * *

"_No podemos seguir haciendo esto"_ dices pero sabes bien que es una mentira. _"Eso dijiste la primera vez"_ la escuchas decir mientras se levanta de la cama.

"_Esta vez es cierto"_ dices tratando de convencerte que lo que acaba de suceder con tu amiga/enemiga de la secundaria no volverá a pasar._ "Brittany no se merece esto"_ agregas sin levantarte de la cama y mirando el techo del hotel donde todos tus encuentros con la rubia han ocurrido.

"_¿Vas a empezar con eso?"_ te dice desde el baño donde esta tomando una ducha y al parecer no siente remordimiento alguno por lo que acaba de suceder.

Te levantas de la cama y te pones la ropa lo más rápido que puedes para no tener que mirarla cuando salga del baño.

Terminas y sales de la habitación sin responder a su pregunta. Sin afirmarle o negarle absolutamente nada.

Sabes que vas a regresar. Sabes que las cosas no han terminado ahí. Que por alguna extraña razón Quinn se metió en tu piel y ahora eres tan parte de ella, como ella de ti.

* * *

Llegas a casa y ahí esta la mujer a la que le juraste fidelidad. La mujer que ha estado contigo durante todo tu vida. La mujer que ahora atiende a tus hijos. La mujer que dejó una exitosa carrera como bailarina por ser la persona que tu querías que sea.

Tres hijos, 12 años juntas, pero la conoces desde que tenías 8. Un hogar formado y tu vienes de acostarte con la que dice ser mejor amiga de la rubia de ojos celestes.

"_Mami ya llegaste, Kaleb no quiere darme mi muñeca"_ escuchas a Karla, tu primera hija decir.

Ella es una réplica exacta de Brittany. Ojos celestes llenos de bondad e inocencia. A pesar de sus 8 años puedes ver en ella lo excelente persona que será.

Corriendo por la sala de tu departamento está Kaleb. Un pequeño niño de 6 años lleno de energía que a pesar de que no es posible, es una mezcla entre Brittany y tu. La segunda vez que tu decidiste tener a este hijo, buscaste el donante perfecto. Uno que sea la versión masculina de ti.

Aún así, Kaleb es igual de tierno y amoroso que Brittany y es por eso que una vez más decidiste tener otro hijo.

Kim, la tercera de tus hijos solo tiene 4 años y ella si es una réplica tuya. Aunque quisiste esto porque estabas cansada de ver en los ojos de las otras personas que los dos primeros en realidad no eran tuyos. Kim lo es. Es tan parte tuya como de Brittany. Pero ni siquiera con eso estás satisfecha.

"_¡Kaleb!"_ dices con un tono de voz más alto del que deberías y esto hace que el pequeño se detenga y simplemente suelte la muñeca de su hermana y corra a su habitación.

Detestas la mirada de miedo que el pequeño tiene en sus ojos. Detestas ser esta persona, pero sin embargo no haces nada para cambiarlo.

Dejas tus llaves en el bol que tu esposa dejo al lado de la puerta. Vas a la sala y dejas tu bolso y tu maleta en uno de los muebles. Te sientas y enciendes la televisión.

Kim es exactamente como tu y a pesar de que quizás su pequeña cabecita de 4 años no entienden muchas cosas aún, ella sabe que no haces las cosas bien.

Te mira desde la esquina de la sala donde siempre la encuentras sentada con una manta amarilla en sus manos. Sientes su mirada pero no volteas a verla. No la saludas, no le dices cuanto la quieres.

Después de varios minutos, tu mirada cae en la pequeña que sigue mirándote. Ambas tienen un duelo de miradas. En otras circuntancias y con otra persona tal vez lo hubiera ganado. Pero no con Kim. Nunca con ella. Así que haces lo que cualquier persona cobarde haría.

"_¡Brittany!"_ gritas y los ojos de la pequeña saltan, pero no se mueve de su lugar._ "Lo está haciendo de nuevo"_ dices volviendo a ignorarla.

Brittany, la bella rubia de la que te enamoraste sale de la cocina donde estaba preparando la cena.

Quien la viera en estos instantes no la reconocería. Ella cambió los jeans entallados, los vestidos seductores por una simple camiseta y unos pantalones que esconden el perfecto cuerpo que tenía antes de tener a tus tres hijos.

"_Kim"_ dice susurrando y levanta a la pequeña. _"Ya sabes que a mami no le gusta que la mires así, vamos ayudame a terminar la comida" _le dice y la pequeña, sin soltar aquella manta amarilla, pone su rostro en el hombro de la mujer que le dio la vida. Su mirada no se despega de ti a pesar de que tu ya no la estás mirando.

Minutos después Brittany llama a todos a cenar. Karla y Kaleb se sientan en sus respectivos asientos. Kim decide sentarse al lado de su mamá.

"_San"_ escuchas la voz temblorosa y agotada de tu esposa. Ninguno empieza a comer esperando que llegues a la mesa.

Apagas la televisión y pasas por el comedor donde toda tu familia te está esperando. Cuatro pares de ojos esperando que te sientes para cenar. Pero tu te sientes demasiado culpable esta noche como para compartir algún momento con ellos. Sabes que no te mereces tener esta familia. Pero no se los dices, prefieres que piensen que ellos tienen la culpa.

"_Hoy no tengo hambre"_ dices mientras pasas al lado de la mesa y puedes ver que tu plato ya está esperando por ti. Puedes ver que Brittany solo mueve la cabeza y pone una sonrisa y alienta a sus tres pequeños hijos para que coman.

En tu habitación decides darte el baño que necesitas para borrar la culpa de haberte acostado con Quinn.

El agua caliente cae sobre tu cuerpo. Demasiado caliente para tu gusto, pero sentir las gotas quemar tu cuerpo es mejor que sentir las manos de la rubia de ojos verdes acariciando tu piel.

15 minutos pasan y sigues ahí esperando que el agua lave todas tus culpas.

Pero no lo hace. Y sabes que jamás lo hará.

30 minutos después sales de la ducha y ves a Brittany ya en la cama. Esto ya es una rutina para ustedes. Cada vez que el baño de tu habitación esta siendo usado, la otra persona usa uno de las dos otras duchas que hay en la casa. Brittany comúnmente usa la ducha que está cerca de la habitación de tus hijos. Atrás quedaron los años donde ambas se duchaban juntas y terminaban demorandose más de lo debido.

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que hiciste el amor con Brittany, te preguntas. Demasiado tiempo, pero aún lo recuerdas como si fuera ayer.

Brittany ya esta durmiendo. Tus hijos ya deben estar durmiendo también y aquí estás tu, una noche más sin poder conciliar el sueño. Preguntandote cuando fue que tu vida se convirtio en esto, cuando tu te convertiste en esto.

Pero no hay respuesta.

Quizás nunca la encontrarás.

La mañana siguiente sales temprano. Brittany siempre se levanta antes que tu y cuando sales de la ducha ella ya puso tu café en tu taza para llevar. Ella yo no pregunta si vas a desayunar con ella. Demasiadas son las veces que rechazaste esto y al parecer Brittany ya no seguirá luchando por ti.

En el trabajo lo tienes todo. Eres una de las abogadas más importantes de la firma. Te costo llegar a tener esta reputación, pero después de ganar un caso que todos pensaban era perdido, lo obtuviste.

Aquella noche celebraste. Celebraste tanto que al día siguiente te levantaste en la cama equivocada. Esa fue la primera noche que la pasaste con Quinn.

Pero no te importo. Te despediste con un beso de la rubia de ojos verdes y fuiste a tu casa con la sensación de que lograste todo.

'_Por favor, tener una esposa hermosa como Brittany, tres hijos, el trabajo perfecto y encima una amante sexy ¿Hay algo mejor que eso?'_ te preguntaste esa noche.

Si la hay. Era la respuesta, pero preferiste ignorar a esa voz dentro de tu cabeza.

Quinn trabaja contigo. Ella también es una abogada de éxito. Soltera, por decisión propia ya que puede tener a quien se le antoje.

Y tu eres su antojo. Ella no siente nada por ti, eso lo sabes bien. Esto es _'una amiga, ayudando a otra amiga'_ recuerdas la frase que uso Quinn en su segundo encuentro en aquel hotel. El segundo encuentro del que estuviste lo suficientemente conciente para detenerlo pero no lo hiciste. Te sentiste orgullosa de esto ¿Qué cambió entonces? ¿Por qué ahora? 10 meses después, ¿por qué te quieres detener ahora?

* * *

Las semanas pasan y si bien no te haz vuelto a acostar con Quinn sabes que no es por decisión propia. Quinn no se acerco a ti en las últimas semanas. Solo te hablo sobre temas de trabajo y hoy ni siquiera la has visto.

Quizás hoy sea un día diferente, quizás hoy puedas empezar a cambiar y hacer las cosas bien con tu familia.

¿Por algún lado tienes que empezar no?

* * *

Sales temprano de tu trabajo y pasas por una florería. Tulipanes blancos. Los preferidos de Brittany.

Después de eso, vas a la juguetería y compras varios regalos para tus hijos.

Te sientes bien, sientes que todo puede volver a la normalidad. Cometiste un error, pero lo puedes solucionar, todo puede regresar a como era antes... ¿No?

* * *

Bajas de tu auto y entras al lobby del edificio donde vives y piensas que quizás ya es hora de dejar de vivir en la ciudad y darle el gusto a tu esposa y comprar una casa donde los chicos puedan correr y montar bicicleta libremente.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y toda tu felicidad se acaba. Saliendo de ahí está Quinn, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios y sabes que todo acabo.

Ella pasa por tu lado y no dice ni una palabra. Solo mira tus flores y las varias bolsas de regalos y se ríe. Tu no haces nada, no preguntas nada y solo entras al elevador que te va a llevar a lo que será el fin.

El elevador suena indicando que llegaste al piso donde está tu departamento.

Sabes lo que pasará, sabes que al abrir la puerta será el principio del fin y no puedes evitar sentir las lágrimas acumularse en tus ojos. Pero no las sueltas, no tienes derecho a sentirte triste por algo que tu provocaste.

Estás parada ahí, frente a la puerta de tu departamento sin encontrar las fuerzas para meter las llaves y enfrentar todo.

Esperas.

10 minutos.

15...

Después de 20 minutos abres la puerta, esperando encontrar a Brittany del otro lado lista para reclamarte por todo lo que hiciste. Esperas verla ahí, pero lo que encuentras es peor.

Tu departamento esta en completo silencio. Son las 5:30 pm y sabes que Brittany y tus tres hijos deberían de estar en casa. Tu hogar no debería de estar en silencio, no a estas horas.

Miras alrededor y no notas nada extraño, solo el silencio sepulcral que existe.

Vas a dejar las llaves en el mismo bol que por años lo haz dejado y te das cuenta que no está ahí. Miras por segunda vez tu departamento y te das cuenta que no están los marcos con las fotografías familiares.

Están los muebles y todas las cosas grandes pero el departamento no tiene ninguna de las pertenencias de tu esposa o de tus hijos.

Caminas con dirección a las habitaciones y pasas por la de tus hijos primero y ves que no hay nada. Las camas siguen ahí pero los juguetes y demás cosas desaparecieron. Entras a tu habitación y todo esta ordenado. Tu cama es la única que está tendida. Miras el ropero y esta toda tu ropa, tus zapatos, todo. Menos las cosas de tu esposa.

No hay nada de Brittany en la habitación.

En ese momento te das cuenta que no soltaste las flores y los juguetes porque recién caen a tu lado cuando ves una nota en tu lado de la cama.

"_Llevo 3 semanas sacando las cosas de la casa. No se si te diste cuenta y preferiste ignorarlo o sinceramente te importamos tan poco que no te percataste._

_No te puedo culpar del todo por lo que paso entre nosotras, se que en parte todo esto es culpa mía. Es mi culpa haberte dado todo lo que me pediste. Creí que te haría feliz, pero creo que sabes que no lo somos._

_No quiero imaginar con quien pasas las noches que no llegas a casa. No quiero estar aquí cuando vengas a decirme que te perdone por haberte acostado con otra persona. No quiero escucharte decir que fue un error y que en realidad me amas a mi o peor, no quiero escucharte pedirme que me tengo que mudar del departamento porque conseguiste a alguien mejor que yo._

_No se el nombre de la persona con la que te acuestas, no porque sea tonta, si no porque no quiero imaginarme quien es. Pero si Santana, se que me engañas, se que lo haces desde hace 10 meses, recuerdo exactamente la primera vez que lo hiciste._

_Espere todo este tiempo a tu lado para que me lo dijeras, para que quizás intentaras salvar nuestro matrimonio, pero no puedo esperar para siempre._

_La cena de hace 3 semanas fue mi último intento para tratar de salvar nuestra familia, prepare todo lo que te gusta, para que al final de la cena pudieramos hablar. Pero me di cuenta de que no hay nada que salvar. Que tu y yo nunca volveremos a ser las de antes._

_Cuando leas esta carta probablemente sea muy tarde, probablemente no la estés leyendo el mismo día que la escribí porque decidiste pasar la noche fuera de casa._

_Los chicos y yo vamos a quedarnos a vivir en casa de mi mamá en Ohio. En el sobre que está al lado está todos los números donde nos puedes llamar, lo único que te pido es que me des tiempo y no vengas apenas leas la carta._

_Siempre te voy a amar San y se que siempre estaremos en la vida de la otra persona, pero esto es lo mejor para mi._

_Brittany Pierce-Lopez."_

Lees la carta una y mil veces. Lloras porque no sabes que más hacer, tienes el teléfono en la mano pero no la llamas. Sabes que deberías pero no lo haces porque no quieres que te escuché llorar.

Tu orgullo siempre es más fuerte que todo.

Caminas por tu casa y vas a la nevera a sacar un cerveza. Las lágrimas empiezan a salir sin control cuando ves que tu cena está ahí, lista para que la calientes. Ni siquiera en estos momentos Brittany deja de cuidarte. Pero como es de esperarse, no tienes hambre y solo agarras el six pack de cerveza y empiezas a beberlo ahí donde estás. En el piso de tu cocina.

Se acaban las cervezas y empiezas a atacar el gabinete de los licores. Brittany no lo pudo vaciar antes de irse porque solo tu tienes la llave. A Brittany nunca le intereso tenerla porque no le gusta beber, solo lo hace cuando tu estás con ella, por ende que tu tengas las llaves es lógico.

Tomas todo lo que encuentras hasta que no hay nada más. Pero aún sigues consciente y pensando en el daño que le hiciste a Brittany y a tus hijos.

Así que haces lo que cualquier persona en tu estado haría.

Sales a buscar más licor.

Enciendes el auto, sabiendo que es mala idea conducir en el estado en el que estás, pero lo haces de todas maneras. Pones tu celular en el handsfree y marcas el número de Brittany.

Timbra una vez, dos y a la tercera Brittany contesta.

"_¿Aló?" _contesta y recuerdas que probablemente tu número no aparece en su celular porque lo tienes bloqueado.

"_Brittany."_ dices y puedes escuchar a tus hijos detrás de ella.

"_¿Dónde estás?"_ te pregunta. _"San no estás manejando ¿no? ¿Estuviste tomando? Santana Lopez detén el auto."_ te dice y tu te quedas asombrada. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado Brittany te conoce mejor de lo que te conoces tu misma.

"_Estoy bien, Britt."_ le dices pero sigues escuchando que ella te pide que te detengas, pero ¿por qué lo harías si estás bien? No es la primera vez que conduces ebria. Bueno en realidad si es la primera vez que conduces así de ebria pero eso no interesa ahora. _"Britt escucha"_ dices. "_Te entiendo, entiendo porque te fuiste. No tiene caso pedirte que me perdones porque ni yo misma creo poder perdonarme por lo que hice."_ agregas sin dejar de conducir. Por alguna extraña razón la velocidad de tu auto aumenta, pero eso no te interesa.

"_Santana, escuchame bien. Quiero que detengas el auto en donde estés y llames a un taxi para que te vaya a buscar."_

"_Brittany, estoy bien."_ le dices acelerando un poco más. _"Diles a los pequeños que los amo con todas mis fuerzas y que quizás ahora no entiendan pero que les pido perdón por todo esto."_

"_Santana deja de decir eso y para el auto._" Te dice llorando. _"Por favor, Santana para el auto."_

"_Estoy en la carretera Britt, no puedo parar."_ le dices y aceleras.

"_Santana por lo que más quieras, por tus hijos baja la velocidad y estaciónate por favor."_

"_Ya te dije que estoy bien, voy a casa de Puck para tomar algo con él."_ agregas sin intenciones de hacerle caso cuando sabes que debería.

"_Siempre te voy a amar Brittany, siempre."_

"_Y yo a ti Santana, pero si de verdad me quieres hazme caso y para el auto."_

"_Ya voy a llegar, Britt."_ le dices pisando el acelerador.

"_Brittany, espero que algún día logres perdoname por todo. Por no hacerte feliz, por no serte fiel, por no saber apreciar todo lo que hacias por mi."_ agregas mientras tu visión se nubla porque tienes lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos.

"_Santana, aún estoy en Nueva York, mi vuelo se retraso y no sale hasta mañana, vamos a conversar si quieres pero para el auto."_ vuelve a decir y sientes que el corazón se me sale del pecho.

"_Te amo, Brittany."_ le dices soltando el acelerador, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Tu auto patina por la lluvia que estaba cayendo pero que en tu estado no te diste cuenta. Tratas de controlar el timón y logras frenar. Escuchas a Brittany gritar pero no entiendes lo que dice.

Crees que todo terminó, pero estás en la autopista. Ves una luz acercarse, debe ser un trailer o algún camión.

"_¿Santana?"_ escuchas a lo lejos la voz de Brittany y la luz se acerca cada vez más y después de eso, todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

¿Les gusto? Espero sus amables reviews. El próximo miércoles actualizo mi otro fic :)

Gracias a todos.


End file.
